List of Programs Broadcast by The Villaronga Network
This is a list of programs currently and formerly broadcast by the (made-up) children's cable television channel The Villaronga Network in the United States. *= shows that were/currently airing/will be on Villaronga Jr. Current programming Original Programs * Alex Shorts (June 11, 2012 – present) * The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby (2012–present) * The Adventures of Annie and Moby (2012–present) Aquired Programming * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (2011–2012; 2016–present) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2016 - present) * Animaniacs (November 21, 2015 – present) * Atomic Betty (July 10, 2016 – present) * Batman: The Animated Series (2016 - present) * Boohbah (2011; 2013–present) * * Braceface (July 7, 2016 – present) * Bobby's World (November 7, 2016-present) * Corduroy (July 20, 2016 – present) * * Corneil & Bernie (2012–present) * Cybersix (November 7, 2015 – present) * Dennis the Menace (November 21, 2015 – present) * Doki (2014–2016; August 5, 2016 - present) * * Dragon Tales (July 7, 2016 – present) * * El Chavo (May 17, 2016 – present) * Elliot Moose (May 29, 2016 – present) * * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (November 21, 2015 – present) * Gadget Boy (May 23, 2016 – present) * Garfield and Friends (November 26, 2015 – present) * George Shrinks (2012–present) * Gerald McBoing Boing (July 19, 2016 - August 24, 2016; September 19, 2016 - present) * * Get Ace (May 18, 2016 – present) * Geronimo Stilton (September 30, 2016 - present) * Gumby (December 7, 2013 – present) * Kaput & Zosky (November 19, 2015 – present) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (July 5, 2016 – present) * * My Dad the Rock Star (2016-present) * Pinky and the Brain (March 8, 2016 – present) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2016-present) * * Rocket Monkeys (May 30, 2015 – present) * Rocky and Bullwinkle (November 7, 2016-present) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (July 9, 2016 – present) * * Sally Bollywood (February 18, 2015 – present) * Skatoony (November 28, 2015 – present) * Super Mario World (August 4, 2013 – present) * The Brothers Flub (November 7, 2015 – present) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (February 20, 2016 – present) * The Land Before Time (June 6, 2016 – present) * The Legend of Zelda (July 2016- present) * The Magic School Bus (November 28, 2015 – present) * The Muppet Show (August 4, 2013 – present) * The New Archies (2016-present) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show (July 2016 - present) * The Three Stooges (August 4, 2013 – present) * The Twisted Whiskers Show (2016-present) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (2012 ; June 23, 2016 - present) * * Timothy Goes to School (August 25, 2016 – present) * * Tiny Toon Adventures (February 24, 2016 – present) * Toot & Puddle (2012–present) * * Wallace & Gromit's World of Invention (March 1, 2016 – present) * Wayside (November 7, 2015 – present) * Will and Dewitt (September 17, 2016 - present) * Wish Kid (March 8, 2016 – present) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (August 8, 2013 – present) * Shorts * Bernard * A Town Called Panic * Maisy* * I'm a Dinosaur* * Minuscule (October 26, 2016-present) * Toopy and Binoo (November 7, 2016-present) * Upcoming programming NOTE: These shows are either being watched David Villaronga to see if it is Villaronga Network worthy, or are approved by David and are given a date for the shows. Aquired Programming * My Big Big Friend (TBA)* * Kung Fu Dino Posse (January 2017? or TBA) * Liberty's Kids (TBA) * Dibo the Gift Dragon (TBA) * * The Saddle Club (TBA) * Monster Math Squad (TBA)* Returning Aquired Programming * World of Quest (2012; TBA) Former programming Original Programs * The Russian Monkey (2012–2016) * * Cartoon Creator Cartoons (October 13, 2013 – November 7, 2015) * Horseshoe and Scribble Guy (2012) Aquired programming * 2 Stupid Dogs (2016) * A Town Called Panic BERFORE SHORTS * Adventure Time (2011 – 2012) * Annoying Orange (2012 – November 7, 2015) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2012) * Berenstain Bears (2012 ; July 9, 2016 - July 19, 2016) * * Bernard BEFORE SHORTS (February 18, 2015 – * Bucky O’Hare (2016) * Caillou (2011 – November 7, 2015) * * Catscratch (2011 – May 2, 2016) * ChalkZone (2012 – May 2, 2016) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2012 ; October 21, 2013 – February 19, 2016) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (September 3, 2012 – November 7, 2015) * * Fantastic Max (November 7, 2015 – September 16, 2016) * Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman (2011–November 7, 2015) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2012 - 2016) * Gravity Falls (2012-2013) * Harvey Beaks (March 30, 2015 – May 30, 2015) * Johnny Test (2011 – November 7, 2015) * Max and Ruby (2011 – July 19, 2016) * * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2012 – November 7, 2015) * Oswald (2012 – May 2, 2016) * * Pearlie (October 21, 2013 – December 7, 2013) * Peppa Pig (2014 - June 18, 2016) * * Phineas and Ferb (2011 – November 7, 2015) * Poppy Cat (2012) * Robot and Monster (August 4, 2012 - May 2, 2016) * Roger Rabbit (2013 – November 7, 2015) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2011 – November 7, 2015) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius (2011 – May 2, 2016) * The Fairly OddParents (2011 – November 7, 2015) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (March 26, 2013 – February 20, 2016) * The Mr. Men Show (July 2016 – November 4, 2016) * The X's (2011 – May 2, 2016) * Wild Grinders (2012 – November 7, 2015) * Willa's Wild Life (2012) * Zoboomafoo (2012 – July 2016) Shorts * Sprout Diner (October 21, 2013 – March 27, 2016) * * Schoolhouse Rock (September 17, 2016-October 26, 2016) Aquired programming on YouTube Kids The Channel * Oobi (2012) Aquired Programming on Villaronga Drama * Family Guy (2011 – November 7, 2015) * ¿Qué Pasa, USA? (2011 – November 7, 2015) * South Park (2011 – November 7, 2015) * The Simpsons (2011 - November 7, 2015) * King of the Hill (2011 - November 7, 2015) * Futurama (2011-November 7, 2015) * Bob's Burgers (2011-November 7, 2015) * American Dad! (2011-November 7, 2015) * The Cleveland Show (2011-November 7, 2015)